


倉橫：吃醋？

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 吃醋有益身體健康，『運動』也是。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 7





	倉橫：吃醋？

橫山大張著腿，被卡在牆壁與大倉懷裡之間。他的背抵在粗糙的水泥牆上，隨大倉頂弄的動作蹭出一片血紅。重量的支點在第十二塊脊椎與牆壁的接觸面，無力大張的長腿僅能堪堪落在大倉身後的地板保持平衡。

大概是嫌棄橫山隨動作晃動的腳有些礙事，大倉抓起對方的膝窩將腿架到自己右肩上跟左臂彎裡。

橫山發出一聲哀鳴，全身的重量交給地心引力嵌合在不可言喻的部位。

他抱緊大倉的脖子，生怕自己跌下去，但其實大倉早就將雙臂抵在牆上，將橫山完全的困在懷抱中，緊攀浮木的樣子不過是被撞擊搖晃的反射性求生動作。

「嗯啊！」

大倉惡意地跪高往上一頂，逼出橫山忍無可忍的叫聲，嗓子都已經喊啞了，有些惱怒的咬上眼前寬闊的肩肉。

「啊、你怎麼跟信ちゃん一樣，被他傳染咬人的壞毛病嗎？」

聽見這句抱怨惹得橫山更加不高興，不知是不開心被比較還是不甘心被同流合污，掙扎著想從大倉的禁錮中脫離。

「啊、危險、我不……我沒有、」

大倉急著解釋的樣子並沒有達到安撫效果。

「讓我下來。」

橫山就是這點討厭，大倉想，就算上一秒有多激情，他也能在下一刻清醒的討價還價或就事論事。

他放下對方的腿，護著白皙但痕跡慘烈的背讓他挺起身，重新獲得平衡的橫山毫不留戀地離開大倉的身體。

站起來，推倒大倉。

股間淌下一塌糊塗的粘稠液體，筆直修長的雙腿毫不掩飾的跨站在大倉髖骨兩側，明明居高臨下一副凜然的模樣，偏偏讓人感到吸魂蝕髓的色情，恨不得再把人壓下來狠做一通。

橫山跪下來，重新回到大倉身上。

「橫山くん，我跟信ちゃん沒有什麼。」

大倉委委屈屈的解釋，如果不是挑在橫山扶著他器官努力地吞進去的時候，這苦肉計會更加有效果。

「我知道。」

橫山將大倉完全包覆後，吐了一口氣順便抬眼瞪他，帶了一點鄙視智商的味道。

當他開始動作時，大倉討好似的撫上他前方，卻被一掌拍開。

「我自己來。」

眼前的人專注的做活塞運動，大有要自己爽的氣勢，才這麼想著，橫山就在他面前刻意地舔濕手指，開始自瀆，雖然避開視線交匯而且還紅了耳朵，但的確是要對他不管不顧了。

儘管他大可以對橫山撒嬌，半推半就的奪回主導權，不過偶爾這樣也不賴……非常稀有的、突然間吃醋的橫山十分可愛。

─ END ─


End file.
